inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Torch92/Archive2
Archive: 1. ---- Archiving There, did it for ya. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 14:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Archive I see Genda Koujirou did it for you already. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 18:12, June 24, 2012 (UTC) IE GO The Movie Hello! You are adding pics of the IE GO movie, than, i think that you are seen it! If so, can you say me the link to see or to download?! Thanks Bjorn_Kyle 19:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! And when do you say that you is an active admin, u really is and ACTIVE ADMIN! Bjorn_Kyle 19:33, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Galleries I'm too lazy to go look for the blog post I made on galleries forever ago, so I'll just quote you something from Wikipedia that also applies to this wiki: Eleven Wiki articles are not Mere collections of photographs or media files with no text to go with the articles. If you are interested in presenting a picture, please provide an encyclopedic context. Basically, articles should have the less images possible and presented with a clear description. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 21:01, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Curious Stuff Torch! What do you think of the GO movie...? (Curious to know what you think XD) Ahh... tell me! I've watched it already!!! Tell me what you think?! XD Scout characters Genda Koujirou has made the other one but I don't know why. Of course I will help ^_^ Lordranged7 Joker Rains 18:41, June 26, 2012 (UTC) OK Shirou Atsuya 10:05, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Episodes Don't edit the pages just yet, especially adding categories. The issue is with the template used on the pages (someone typed Template:Episode instead of just episode and for some reason that makes the automatic category not appear). --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:15, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Désolé Torch92, j'avais compris l'inverse de ce que je devais faire. Désolé. SnowyBoy₰ 14:01, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry........... U should delete the team Zero page because now it's practically become worthless. Why?? Taha1921 09:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Can ya Send me a link Thanks :)Taha1921 09:21, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Opps,sorry because I don't no Beta is not a Keshin Armed. Shirou Atsuya 13:16, June 28, 2012 (UTC) A Contributor Torch92, il y a un contributeur (son nom est Inazuma onze Japon → J'ai traduit en français son nom, j'ai mis onze en lettres, j'ai enlevé les majuscules et séparé les 3 mots) (Je fais cette manoeuvre pour ne pas qu'il y ait un problème entre moi et ce dit contributeur). Je me plaind car il fait des modifications inutiles: ils enlève des espaces! ça ne sert bien sûr à rien du tout mais c'est simplement dans le but de remporter des badges. Si seulement il pouvait faire des modifications normales et comme ça je ne serais plus obligé de défaire ses modifications. Enfin voilà. Je te le demande car tu est un administrateur et il t'écouteras peut-être plus. Merci d'avance ^^ (Au fait, si tu n'as pas bien cerné son nom d'utilisateur, je te le redonnerais, ok?) SnowyBoy₰ 13:47, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Late Reply O_o School is really making me reply late >_> Sorry, anyways... continuing the topic.. HAKURYUU IS MORE EPIC (And cuter XD) Too many people like Shuu because he's cute, but I prefer Hakuryuu too!!!! The match of Unlimited Shining against Raimon was better than Shuu's XD And Hakuryuu has more skills XD What keshin looked better for you? XD THERE SHOULD BE MORE HAKURYUU FANS!!! //gets shot by Shuu fans O_o This will sound weird but I hate Majin Pegasus Arc >_> Seijuu Shining Dragon was indeed nice and epic! XD Hakuryuu is so cute when he was young XD Could you understand some stuff about Hakuryuu? O_o Also, is Shuu the only one whose 1000 years old? Episode 44 (GO) Hey Torch! Do you know where to download Episode 044 (GO) without the map at the side? Thanks! Lordranged7 Joker Rains 09:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I have also search but I can't find it without the map and subs and they aren't in Hd too. Why is there a map at the side by the final of Holy Road >_>. Why not another episode? O___O, my reaction when I saw the photo's. They are nice! I think that Hakuryuu, Kirino, Kariya, Yukimura, Taiyou and that girl will be the team in Chrono Stone. It was also so with the movie trailer of 2011 with Kariya, Nishiki and Hikaru in it. The team on the photo, I think, it will be the Ultimate Eleven but wait..... There are 12 members O__O. Maybe they will drop that girl if they need 11 members. And what think you of the photo's? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 14:31, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I LOVE THE RAIMON TEAM TOO! WAAAAAH, I am freaking out! YEAH, Shindou's Keshin Armed is epic. WE NEED NOW THE TRAILER! I hope so that the others also appeared in Chrono Stone. Maybe are you right about the girl. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 15:03, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Movie Hissatsu/Keshin Slideshows Here are the 16 hissatsu/Keshin: *Justice Wing/Burai Hand *Bushin Renzan/God Hand V *Harmonics/Fence of Gaia *Extend Zone/Sousha Maestro *Death Drop/Kensei Lancelot *Buttobi Jump/Majin Pegasus *Majin Pegasus Arc/Matei Gryphon *Soyokaze Step/Sengoku Bushin Musashi This are the 8 I want to do: *Harmonics/Burai Hand *Extend Zone/Fence of Gaia *Sousha Maestro/Majin Pegasus Arc *Soyokaze Step/Matei Gryphon Then, this are the 8 you will do: *Justice Wing/Buttobi Jump *Bushin Renzan/God Hand V *Death Drop/Kensei Lancelot *Majin Pegasus/Sengoku Bushin Musashi Is this okay? If you don't agree with this, you can say it and then we can change it. Have fun in Barcelona! Lordranged7 Joker Rains 20:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but it isn't fair then. If you see, I edited the list above this message. Here it is for the GO Movie Japanese: http://www.youtube.com/user/mt1135?feature=g-u-u but it isn't in HD. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 19:30, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Files Remember to give files you upload proper names, even if you are uploading them to use on a blog that doesn't mean in the future they can't be used in an article. Please rename File:AngryPictureRound4.PNG to a clearer name. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 19:12, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, no. File names need to have proper spacing between words, or the file won't be searchable through the search function of the wiki. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 13:19, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, that's what I meant. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 13:55, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Help Torch92 I need your help. As you know Inazuma Eleven has like a brother anime named Danball Senki. I recently went onto the Danball Senki Wikia and I think it needs help. The episodes need some editing, the articles and well everything needs help there. Now I know its got nothing to do with Inazuma Eleven but Danball Senki waz made in the idea of Inazuma Eleven, the storylines are very similar and I think with both your help and Lordranged7's that wikia can get fixed please think about. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 19:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Death rain Hi Torch just wanted to let you know that for some reason death rain's slideshow is in a different language hope you can fix it. thanks Taha1921 (talk) You know in the Slideshow where it's written add photo or this is picture number 1 out of 14 or something, it's written in some other language. Maybe something is wrong with my computer but it is the only one not in englishand it was in both slideshows. High Quality Movie photos You just made me happy!!!! XD WEEEE!!!! (Loving The HQ photos of the epic hissatsu!) Which one is your fav? Hissatsu First Game: Quick Draw DF Whirlwind Twister OF Dynamite Shot SH Back Tornado SH Second Game: Blade Attack DF Cyclone DF Double Cyclone DF Hurricane Arrows DF Game & Profil XD Merci ! Tout d'abord, il faut remercier Potassium19. C'est lui le créateur du modèle "MainBox", celui de la page principale. J'ai changé les fonds, titres, alignements et tout mais ce n'est pas compliqué : c'est comme lorsque tu remplis un modèle Character, Hissatsu,... Pour les écritures, je change simplement la police et la couleur en mode source. Ma police d'écriture préférée est "Segoe Print" qui donne ceci → Une écriture que tu as sûrement vue ☺. Enfin, pour mon blog, il m'a fallu 4 heures de travail pour le créer ! Et pour la signature, pareil ! Segoe Print + la couleur RoyalBlue, DarkBlue, ... Je ne voulais pas trop utiliser le modèle pour les utilisateurs donc... sinon, je vais bientôt mettre la 6ème round et je crois que ce sera "Dramatic" non ? Allez salut ! SnowyBoy₰ 13:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC) =D Je ne pourrais pas le faire aujourd'hui car je vais à un mariage =( Demain alors ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 13:52, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Catégories Salut Torch. Je ne sais pas comment mettre les catégories avec un header. J'ai l'impression que je les mets mal, non ? Je peux arrêter si tu veux. SnowyBoy₰ 13:53, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Ban Could you tell me why you banned the user IP 77.87.35.241? --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 08:27, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Birthday O_O Je viens juste de voir que ton anniversaire est 2 jours après le mien xD Je ne manquerais pas de te le souhaiter ^^ Au fait, tu peux encore voter pour une autre personne si tu as envie. SnowyBoy₰ 11:41, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: My Spanish wikia OK, try to change all the templates for now, later I will change everything, and if I write wrong tell me, because I'm using google translator. DEWW (Inazuma Eleven GO (talk) 18:32, July 30, 2012 (UTC)) Hello Hey, could you e-mail me? There's something I need to tell you and it's better done in private. My e-mail is vargasATloveDOTcom. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 18:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Administrateur Salut Torch. Ah non je n'avais pas remarqué que tu n'étais plus administrateur. Donc on t'a enlevé les droits car tu avais banni un mauvais contributeur ? C'est dommage. Mais j'ai juste une question: est-ce que l'on t'avais prévenu que tu ne pouvais pas bannir un utilisateur sans demander la permission à Genda ? Si la réponse est non, c'est vrai que c'est injuste. Mais bon, je ne peux rien faire: je ne suis qu'un utilisateur banal qui vient sur le wiki quotidiennement. Est-ce que ce poste te manque ? Mais tu es le créateur de plusieurs wikis francophones. Qu'en fais-tu ? J'aimerais te demander si ça ne te dérangeais pas si l'un de tes wikis à été reprit en main =S Et sinon oui ça va merci ^^ Je suis en train d'essayer de centrer ma boîte d'utilisateur (Shawn) sur mon profil.. SnowyBoy₰ 11:43, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Il faisait des modif' inutiles.! Ce qui est sûr, c'est que si j'étais le créateur, je ne t'aurais pas enlevéton poste. Tu sais très bien parler l'anglais ! Moi aussi j'aime bien ce wiki mais ce serait bien en français aussi. Désolé pour ton message. Je pense qu'Adventure vient d'avoir le même problème maintenant... SnowyBoy₰ 12:04, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Je ne sais pas si ça se voit mais je n'en suis qu'à ma première année d'anglais et, tous les jours sur le wikia, améliorent mon niveau. Je parle bien mieux le néerlandais car cela fait longtemps que je l'étudie. Oui, pour moi aussi c'est génial quelqu'un sur le wiki qui parle français (autre que ma soeur). En connais-tu d'autres ? Sinon, je ne l'ai toujours pas vu, le 15. J'attends impatiemment que quelqu'un mette la vidéo ou même un résumé sur IE-le-forum. J'ai juste téléversé les images qui sont sur tumblr (le lien que tu m'avais donné il y a longtemps, c'est tout.) Aimes-tu l'armure de Shindou ? Moi je ne l'aime pas beaucoup : le design est un peu raté... Mais bon, j'aime quand même le fait de voir une nouveauté comme celle-là dans Chrono Stone. Tu as vu: le wiki a changé (regarde les badges et les titres). Comme je l'ai dit à Lordranged7, je déteste cette nouveauté... SnowyBoy₰ 12:16, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Ah bon ? HakkeKoshu parle français ? Je vais aller faire sa connaissance alors ^^ Sinon pour le contributeur: j'ai vu il ajoutait des catégories bizzares. Tu as révoqué ces modifications mais tu n'avais pas vu qu'il en manquait certaines. J'ai aussi enlevé une tonne de catégories sur la page de ce pauvre Shindou à l'armure keshin ratée. Tout était en double. Je pense que Lordranged7 ne devrait pas le bloquer car elle pourrait perdre son poste d'administrateur, enfin je crois. Je crois que ce serait mieux d'attendre et de défaire ses modifications. SnowyBoy₰ 12:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Oui peut-être bien que la meilleure idée serait 1 an voire indéfiniment mais bon. A ok pour HakkeKoshu je viens de lui parler =) J'ai regardé l'ouverture: je trouvais que c'était bien fait avec l'histoire du Royaume-Uni mais un peu ennuyant à la longue. j'ai bien aimé quand la reine a sauté en parachute et aussi Mr Bean ! =D Mais je ne regarde pas vraiment la compétition en elle-même. Bon, je dois y aller car il fait très beau en Belgique (! étonnant !) et ma mère me demande de fermer l'ordinateur. Alors, a+ et merci pour cette discussion XD SnowyBoy₰ 12:36, August 1, 2012 (UTC) La France est 3e ? Ben c'est bien ! Mais je suis belge et je suis sûr que la Belgique, nul comme elle l'est, est dernière XD C'est vrai : c'est ta 1ère grosse discussion ? J'ai déjà discuté beaucoup de fois avec Lordranged7 mais c'est plus amusant d'écrire en français x) SnowyBoy₰ 15:13, August 1, 2012 (UTC) A ce point là XD Je suis aussi content. Allez je dois y aller a+ SnowyBoy₰ 15:29, August 1, 2012 (UTC) re:Ban of the IP That's not even remotely a good reason to ban somebody. The guy was mostly fixing grammar (which is very much welcome considering the state of most of our articles), and editing a page a few times over isn't a crime, yes, it's discouraged and therefore a simple warning on their talk page would have been the best way to deal with it if the thing went overboard (which it didn't). Please, let's not beat the dead horse anymore and leave this matter alone. If in the future you ever regain your admin position, you're expected to deal with issues better than this. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:35, August 3, 2012 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:IPs_are_human_too [[User:Potassium19|'Nineteenth' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Element']] 11:38, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Hey Torch92 SnowyBoy told me that your birthday waz coming up so I checked on your page and its tomorrow. So my blog has a special Birthday Shout-out feature. If you want I can list your name down for a shout-out at the end of a Round. Also right now Round 4 is in progress but that Round ends tonight so if you want you can pick for Round 5. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 11:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Torch92 HAPPY BIRTHDAY or BON ANNIVERSAIRE!!!!!!!!! Hope you had a fun birthday and just to let you know I gave you a Shout-out on my blog. Hope you've seen it and enjoy the rest of your birthday :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 19:02, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 08:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) HB ! Bon anniversaire Torch92 !!! ☻ SnowyBoy₰ 10:37, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Happy bithday Torch (sorry for being late). Taha1921 (talk) 19:10, August 6, 2012 (UTC)